If she had came before
by Kumiko17
Summary: Please leave a review, this is my own story and I want people to help me make it better because you are the judges.


In a bloody world full of hate and despair, where humans once lived happily and the earth had green valleys, a blue sky, the sweet smell of flowers, and the sun rise in the mornings. But this was before Kirai, King of Evil and Suffering, that lived in the darker part of the universe, sent the kiraikoge to our planet. The planet was covered in red, there was gory valleys in place of those beautiful green ones, and there was bloodshed in every corner of our lands, from which few survived.

"If only someone..." said Natsuki hitting the rock he was sitting on and thinking " are we the only ones left?."

Natsuki believed that one day a savior would come, but at the same time he just thought he was giving himself excuses, to not believe what was happening- it was naive of him. He was the protector of his little sister because unfortunately, he couldn't save their parents. They were killed in front of their eyes. That's why he would never let his sister die in front of him, he was prepared to fight for her and to make this world like it was before, but it was impossible if it was just him.

"If just someone appeared to save us from this horrible nightmare," thought Natsuki, "if just..."

"Natsuki, come here look at this!" called her little sister Sakura.

"Sakura, I told you don't to get out of the hideout, get inside!,"shouted Natsuki.

"But look" Sakura insisted.

He looked and saw a beautiful red rose surrounded by blood. In a moment he just thought in how ironic it was to see a red rose growing from a puddle of blood, but also he just thought it was strange. There wasn't vegetation around, and all because all the armies, from the United Nations, that fought the kiraikoge here and all the land was blown away-of course the army lost. What was this weird event, what did it mean?. As he reached for the flower, it started to glow. It had a beautiful aura and before He knew it there was a young girl. She had big pretty eyes and a nice shy smile, she looked like she had 17, the same age as him. But he feared, as he thought, she was one of Kirai's allies.

"Who are you?" Asked Natsuki petrified and nervous.

"She is pretty isn't she brother?" said Sakura, amazed with the pretty looking girl.

The girl that grew from the flower just smiled and said "I am Kinko, I am here to follow my master's orders."

Confused, Natsuki asked "your master's orders?."

"Master, you asked for my help, didn't you?" responded Kinko.

"Me, your master?" Asked Natsuki, as he reached for a sword at his back, "don't play around. I bet you work for Kirai."

"I am not at Kirai's command, I came to protect you," said Kinko with a serious face, "that's my mission master."

"Your mission, uh" repeated Natsuki "and then who send you?"

" I can't tell you yet, master" responded Kinko looking into his eyes.

Libra, Queen of Balance, saw this atrocious disaster and she didn't like it. Kirai was the one to blame, he had broken one of the most unforgivable laws of balance. He had to be punished. Libra heard and felt Natsuki's passion to stop all this. So, she made Kinko grow from a flower that had witnessed the pain and sorrow which humans had experienced. Kinko had to help Natsuki train to be a warrior so he could shield his sister from dangers and to help Kinko defeat Kirai.

"But what i can tell you is that I have to train you master" continued Kinko.

"For what?" asked Sakura inattentively, curious of what was happening.

"If it is how you say, how would you train me?" replied Natsuki as he looked at Sakura worried that Kinko had a point, he needed to grow stronger so he could protect his sister.

"I don't know?" responded Kinko "I know that you are pretty good at escaping and hiding, you have managed to escape from the kiraikoge" responded Kinko thinking she gave a compliment.

"The one that send you just told you that" responded Natsuki facing down "I am good for nothing, I couldn't save my parents."

For a moment it was quiet until Sakura exclaimed "That's not true brother, you did save someone. You saved me."

He just smiled back, but it was noticeable that he was ashamed of himself. He had seen her sister cry many nights without consolation, and he had been carrying the pain in the most deepest part of his heart making him feel depressed. He believed he was weak, but deep inside he had the strenght to defeat an army.

"I am weak" Said Natsuki with his head down when Kinko interrupted.

"No, you are not" said Kinko, blushing as she reached for his hands, "you are strong, and I believe we would make this world how it was before. I want to make you smile again."

"Can I have my hands back?" Asked Natsuki blushed and with a coyly voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your hands master" said Kinko, shyly, "I don't know what was on my mind, I ask for your forgiveness master."

"Are you tired?" suggested Natsuki wanting to change the subject, "you came from a far away right, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, it's already pretty late and tomorrow we have to start your training" replied Kinko "have a good sleep master."

"Wait, aren't you going to sleep?" exclaimed Natsuki,"to where are you going?"

"I am staying outside, I have to watch if there's any danger while you are sleep master" said Kinko as she smiled at them.

Natsuki kept his eyes on the highlighted curves from top to bottom of the red haired girl's silhouette under the moonlight. He thought this was a dream, a dream from which he didn't want to wake up. His dream had came true, a savior had came to save them. He just kept thinking about Kinko's beautiful warm eyes and how pretty she was. It had been a long time since he had seem a pretty girl, or even a girl, there weren't much people left in this planet, it seem like they were the last ones. Every day they just hoped to find another person, another survivor of this atrocity. Asking himself what would had happened if she had came before?.


End file.
